In Your Arms
by lyatttrash
Summary: Rufus and Jiya drag Lucy and Wyatt to a haunted house. I know its only June but who doesn't love a good lyatt in a haunted house fic :)


_AN: I know it's not October but just humor me! My goat wanted a haunted house fic for her birthday so she's going to get a haunted house fic for her birthday! Happy Birthday (for real this time) Mary Kate! See I made it to your actual birthday!_

As Lucy danced around her kitchen she almost missed her phone ringing over the sound of the music. She quickly turned it down as she ran to answer it, dreading that it was a call from Mason Industries. She smiled when she saw the name on her screen.

"Hello? Hi Jiya…drinks tonight sounds perfect!... Wyatt? I don't know I'll have to give him a call and ask him… ok Jiya see you at 8!" Lucy had just pressed end on her cellphone when two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ask me what?" Wyatt asked nuzzling his nose into her hair. Lucy spun around in his arms and placed her hands on his chest giving him a chaste kiss.

"Jiya wants us to go have drinks with her and Rufus." She said giving his firm chest a pat.

"This is obviously another set up to try and get us together, shouldn't we just tell them already?" Wyatt murmured against her lips.

"Not yet, I'm enjoying our little bubble and I'd rather not invite the peanut gallery just yet." She joked.

"Very true." He chuckled.

"So drinks at 8 tonight!" Lucy said giving him a lingering kiss before wiggling out of his grasp and sauntering down the hall. She didn't make it very far because she was wearing nothing but Wyatt's faded Army t-shirt. If you ask her she'll deny it but she likes to tease him because she knows Wyatt can't resist the temptation of her in his clothes. Her suspicions were confirmed when Wyatt scooped her up and carried her towards her bedroom.

" _Wyatt!_ " she giggled, "We're going to be late."

"I haven't seen you all day and here you are just waltzing around your apartment in my shirt I promise you we won't be late baby doll" he growled.

* * *

Promptly at 8 pm Wyatt and Lucy made their way into the bar.

"See I told you we weren't going to be late." He winked.

"Would you like a medal?" she teased.

"Kinda… yeah!" he laughed.

"There's Rufus and Jiya!" Lucy said pointing to a booth in the back corner. They walked over to meet their friends, careful to leave a bit of distance between them. They wanted to try and appear as normal as possible to the friends. All that almost went out the window when Wyatt slid into the booth and Lucy practically sat on top of him. He cleared his throat and Lucy scooted to the very end of the seat blushing. When Wyatt put his arm across the back of the booth she subconsciously scooted closer, desperate to be near him. She looked back and saw Rufus and Jiya staring back at them with shit eating grins.

"What?" she asked, pretending to not to know why they were smiling like that.

"Oh nothing." Rufus said in fake nonchalance. As the night wore on and more empty glasses appeared on the table Wyatt and Lucy gravitated closer and closer. Wyatt had told her many times how handsy she gets when she drinks and she was trying her best to act normal. Rufus was in the middle of a story when Lucy placed her hand high on the inside of Wyatt's thigh and started tracing delicate shapes with her nail. Wyatt choked on his whiskey and tried to kick Lucy under the table, or who he thought was Lucy.

"Ow Wyatt why'd you kick me." Jiya hissed.

"Yeah Wyatt, why _did_ you kick Jiya?" Lucy asked with a flirtatious grin.

"I'm sorry my leg gets twitchy when I drink." He apologized, sending Lucy a warning glare.

"You know what would be fun! What if we all went to a haunted house?" Rufus said with a mischievous grin. Wyatt felt Lucy tense beside him. Lucy likes to be in control and the second she steps foot inside that house, all control goes away. She looked to Wyatt with pleading eyes.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Rufus" Wyatt said nodding his head to where Lucy was visibly freaking out. Rufus's smile grew even wider if that was possible.

"You know Lucy, if you're too scared you can always hang on to Wyatt." He teased. Jiya instantly smacked his arm, eliciting a small 'ow' from the pilot. While Jiya was busy scolding her boyfriend, Wyatt leaned close to Lucy's ear and whispered,

"He's not wrong you know" Lucy could practically hear the smirk and he placed a soft kiss behind her ear. She instantly relaxed.

"Ok fine." She grumbled.

"Yay!" Rufus cheered as he grabbed Jiya had and pulled her towards the door leaving Wyatt and Lucy alone.

"Wyatt I don't know if I can do this." She panicked.

"Luce just breathe, talk to me." He soothed running a hand up and down her back.

"I can't handle blood or tight spaces and definitely not things jumping out at me." She was almost hyperventilating when Wyatt pulled her into a tight hug.

"I will be there the entire time Lucy; I'm never going to leave your side. Not now, not ever." He whispered into her hair.

"Thank you." She said pulling away from him.

"For what?"

"For getting me over the hump." The two laughed, both remembering the last time they had that conversation. 5,600 thousand miles away and almost 75 years ago.

"Sure thing, ma'am" she smiled again at the nickname and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "We better get going or Thing One and Thing Two are going to come back." He laughed. They walked outside to see Rufus and Jiya sitting on the sidewalk talking.

"Where's your car Lucy?" Jiya asked.

"Oh uh… Wyatt picked me up on the way." She lied quietly.

"I bet he did." Rufus muttered. Jiya glared at him.

"Why don't I just call an Uber?" Wyatt offered pulling out his phone. He quickly unlocked it before Rufus or Jiya saw the wallpaper of Lucy. "Should be here in a few minutes."

* * *

Given it was still the beginning of October the line to get into the haunted house wasn't too long. Rufus and Jiya were in another heated debate about Star Trek vs Star Wars. Wyatt and Lucy once again had some alone time.

"Promise you won't let go of my hand?" Lucy asked softly.

"I promise." He said holding out his pinky, Lucy giggled and locked hers with his. "Nothing could keep me away from you baby doll" he flirted. She was about to give him a quick kiss when they reached the front of the line. Wyatt graciously paid for her ticket and she mouthed 'thanks babe' and stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. If Rufus or Jiya noticed they didn't say anything. Lucy was thankful that Rufus and Jiya took off on their own, that way she could cling to Wyatt as much as she wanted to. The first floor of the haunted house wasn't as bad as she thought, they pasted a few rooms with zombies and spiders and when a guy with a chainsaw popped out Lucy practically jumped into Wyatt's arms. They paused when they reached the second floor, they were greeted by clowns.

"God I hate clowns…" he mumbled. She felt him shift closer to her and she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked through. Not two seconds after they pushed through the curtain a clown jumped in front of the pair. That actor was lucky Lucy was holding on to Wyatt's right hand because she's certain that he would have punched him out of instinct. His grip tightened slightly as more strobe lights illuminated hidden clowns. She heard Wyatt's breathing increase as a child's laugh played through the speakers. As soon as they exited the clowns they approached hospital like double doors with a large sign labeled 'surgery wing'. Lucy started to breathe heavier and Wyatt put a hand on her back.

"Luce?" he was giving her the option to turn back.

"No its fine." She said holding her head up high. What better way to face your fears than with Wyatt Logan by your side, right? As soon as they pushed through the doors Lucy knew it was a mistake. She started to feel light headed at the sight of the blood splattered along the walls. She made it past one window of a surgeon cutting someone in half before she curled into Wyatt's chest. Forcing herself not to cry Wyatt walked them through, rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings the entire way. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief when they made it through the other set of double doors, thankful she didn't pass out or throw up.

"It's almost over." Wyatt soothed giving her hand a squeeze. She just nodded her head, not trusting her voice to reached the last leg of the haunted house, a staircase leading to a pitch-black room. Almost as soon as they stepped in the room filled with smoke and strobe lights went off. Lucy immediately dropped Wyatt's hand and brought both hands to cover her mouth.

"Lucy?!" Wyatt coughed.

"Wyatt?!" she called back. She started walking forward to follow his voice, she had no idea what the size or shape of this room was.

"LUCY!" he sounded far away. _Why did he sound far away?!_

"Wyatt…" she called back, her voice hoarse from the smoke. Her pulse quickened as the panic set in. She ran to all the corners of the room calling out his name. She began to cry when she couldn't hear his replies. Her head started to spin as she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. She felt her breathing shallow out as she tried to think of what to do. She balled her hands into fists to keep them from shaking, closed her eyes and remembered what Harry Houdini taught her. _Fear isn't real. Escape. Escape. Escape._ She finally got her breathing under control when a hand touched her shoulder. She screamed and jumped to her feet.

"I'm sorry ma'am but are you okay?" a voice asked her. She assumed it was an employee. Wiping away a tear she replied,

"The room filled with smoke and I got separated from my boyfriend and I'm extremely claustrophobic."

"The exit is right, here I'll show you" the employee said gently ushering her towards a light she didn't see before.

"Thank you so much!" she said shaking his hand. When she pushed the door open she found herself on the side of the building. She turned and saw Wyatt, Rufus, and Jiya standing by the entrance. Wyatt was pacing and Rufus looked like he was trying to calm him down.

"Wyatt!" she called walking around the corner. He didn't seem to hear her.

"Wyatt!" she called louder and his head turned in her direction. He broke into a smile and took off running. Following his lead, she ran towards him. When they reached each other she launched herself into his arms. One hand cradled her neck while his other arm went around her waist and spun her around. Carefully setting her to her feet her pressed his forehead against hers, still not relinquishing his grip.

"I'm so sorry Luce, I promised I wouldn't leave you but then you let go of my hand and the smoke, I thought I was walking towards you but then I ended up outside with Rufus and Jiya and they wouldn't let me back in to look for you." Lucy saw guilt written all over his face and the white surrounding his icy blue eyes was red from tears.

"It's ok. I'm ok" she whispered. She closed her eyes and breathed him in, so grateful to be in his arms again. They started to pull away when Rufus and Jiya approached them, both looking worried but simultaneously giddy at witnessing the reunion between Lucy and Wyatt.

"Oh my god! Just kiss already!" Rufus exasperated.

"Rufus!" Jiya scolded. Lucy laughed nervously and tried to step away from Wyatt.

"You know what!" Wyatt scoffed causing everyone to look at him. Before Lucy could move an inch, he grabbed her hand and pulled her flush against him his lips landed firmly on hers and he smirked when he heard audible gasps from Rufus and Jiya. Their kiss grew hungrier as Lucy's hands made their way from his chest to the sides of his face, pulling him closer. Lucy smiled into the kiss as Wyatt's arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Wyatt sucked at her bottom lip coaxing Lucy to part her lips to him. When she did, his tongue swept across hers and she surprised him and caught it between her teeth. He hands started to wander lower when,

"Alright save it for the bedroom soldier boy." Jiya interrupted causing Wyatt and Lucy to spring apart. A dark blush on their cheeks as they looked back and forth between their friends. Rufus stood there with his mouth open.

"Um… I'm sorry what?! It's… I… just… WHAT?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah…" Wyatt said scratching the back of his head, "dating." He smirked and gestured between Lucy and himself.

"Wait for how long?" Jiya asked and Rufus eyed her suspiciously.

"Since the 4th of July barbecue Mason threw." Lucy smiled.

"HA! I win in your face!" Jiya yelled dancing circles around Rufus.

"Dammit" Rufus muttered while rolling his eyes at his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry what?" Lucy asked using her stern professor voice, Jiya immediately stopped dancing.

"There may or may not have been a pool at Mason Industries about when you two would get together." Rufus said avoiding their eyes and rubbing his neck.

"Seriously you bet on us!" Wyatt asked offended.

"I'm sorry man." Rufus apologized.

"Sorry cause you LOST!" Jiya giggled.

"What was your bet Jiya?" Lucy asked.

Jiya shuffled her feet, "I said you guys would get together by the 4th of July."

"I said by Halloween." Rufus awkwardly chimed in.

"Well congrats now you get to watch us do this on missions." Wyatt said as he pulled Lucy closer again. The two started making baby noises and kissy sounds.

"Ew enough I'll give you all my winnings if you stop doing that!" Jiya laughed.

"Hm then it looks like ice cream is on Jiya tonight." Wyatt joked as he grabbed Lucy's hand walking towards their Uber. Rufus stopped in front of them.

"All I ask is that you don't do anything in my lifeboat." He warned. Wyatt and Lucy both looked like they got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Really guys?! You know what I don't even wanna know…" he shook his head and turned to keep walking. Lucy laughed as Wyatt placed a kiss to her temple. She felt a wave of relief knowing that now she was free to touch and be with Wyatt in any way she pleased. No more hiding, Wyatt Logan was all hers.

 _AN: I know everyone is completely devastated by the cancellation news… I know I am. We have to remember to keep fighting, it's not over until its over!_


End file.
